


Chill and Good One-Shots

by cowbee



Series: Not me projecting onto sad gay hockey boys. [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Bisexual Caitlin Farmer, Bisexual Chris "Chowder" Chow, Cuddling & Snuggling, Engagement, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Frogs, Frogs' senior year, Gay William "Dex" Poindexter, Gen, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, One Shot, Pansexual Derek "Nursey" Nurse, Plans For The Future, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, for now..., himbos in love, only potential though, potential for polyfrogs + cait if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowbee/pseuds/cowbee
Summary: This is going to be a collection of one-shots from the universe I made for my sad boys series. You probably won't need to read that series first to enjoy these, but I would recommend it just to understand them in greater context! Most of these will occur in the frogs' senior year, with maybe a couple flash backs/forwards. Be prepared for NurseyDex fluff, my incessant adoration of sunshine boy Chris Chow, humor and fun, and healthy relationship navigation. I will add more tags as they come! Mixed/multiple POV's, so there'll be something for everyone!
Relationships: Adam "Holster" Birkholtz/Justin "Ransom" Oluransi, Chris "Chowder" Chow/Caitlin Farmer, Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Series: Not me projecting onto sad gay hockey boys. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155830
Comments: 21
Kudos: 29





	1. Chowder Remembers

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure that I will do my best to update regularly, but motivation is a bitch so there might be some gaps. But instead of making you wait until I finish a certain amount, I figure with one-shots it's okay to go a bit at a time with the risk of long waits. I hope you enjoy it! I don't plan to abandon it, just might take me awhile to get things written and posted. I have plans for abooouuuuut ten one-shots. Please tell me what you think as you read! Also I flit between hockey nicknames and real names, and there's no real system to it other than serious moments definitely get real names but other than that it's just however I thought of it while I was writing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, something happened back in frog year between Dex and Chowder. And now they're seniors. This won't be awkward at all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter! And you don't really need much context either, in my opinion, but I would highly recommend reading the first two parts of this series anyway! Particularly part 2, from Dex's point of view ;)

The Pond was so pretty at sunset. The orange light made the water look almost black, and it sparkled and glistened with the light breeze, choppy little waves splashing gently on the shore a few feet away. The white noise was calming and birds chirped in the distance. Summer was winding down slightly, so the warmth was comfortable and intoxicating. Everything combined for a hypnotic effect, but Derek hardly noticed. He couldn’t tear his eyes off of Dex. 

Sitting on a large blanket with Dex’s head in his lap, and Chowder across from them lounging between Farmer’s legs, it occured to Derek that he hadn’t ever felt so at peace. He has felt happy and loved and sad and scared, numb and relieved and excited, but to just feel the calm of being with his friends who he loved more than most people in the world? That was more peace than he has experienced in... maybe forever. At least not since he was a kid and couldn't remember it, if he had felt it then.

Will took his eyes off of Chowder and Farmer to glance up at Derek, and Derek couldn’t help the way his heart still clenched and skipped a beat. Derek lifted a hand to run it through Will’s hair, and Will melted a little softer into him. He was smiling, and Derek never wanted to look away.

Eventually the conversation pulled back his focus, but he kept a hand on Will’s chest and let the gentle bump of his heart distract him occasionally. The Frogs and Caitlin had decided on a bi-weekly double date for senior year, and this was the first one. The first week of hockey practices had gone smoothly, Dex was stepping into the captain role with grace and his own style forming; Cait was one of the three volleyball captains for the second year in a row, and all of them were sore but content after a week of pre-season.

Classes didn’t start until Tuesday, and both teams gave players the day off on Sunday, so they all had a little time to relax this Saturday evening. The perfect opportunity for a double date picnic at the Pond, before the rest of the student body came back. Derek was thrilled to be back with his friends, and he had more confidence going into senior year than ever before. He was healthy, happy, and optimistic. 

The four of them talked about anything and everything. Chowder and Farmer were caught up on Dex’s family situation, and his summer in New York with Nursey. Chowder mentioned that he had received emails from a few NHL managers. Cait talked about the terrifying process of deciding between looking for jobs or seriously going for a spot on the American volleyball team. Nursey talks about the publishing company he interned for in the summer, and a potential opening they might have in the Boston branch next year. Eventually, they got onto the topic of sexualities, and Cait was telling some story from her freshman year before she had met Chowder. 

“I mean, my parents were always totally cool about sexuality stuff, but I had never really thought about it for myself until Mary asked me if I wanted to make out.” Chowder laughed.

“Was Mary the one who always wore intense makeup on game days?”

Cait grimaced but chuckled, and responded, “Ugh, yeah. I always thought that was a bit tacky. But hey, she was a phenomenal player, so to each their own, I guess.” Derek and Will laughed at that. 

“I bet if I wore makeup at our games it would distract the other team,” Nursey mused. "I already do nail polish."

“It would distract Dex, you mean,” Chowder chirped, and they all laughed. 

“Maybe a little eyeliner? Think you could handle it, Dexy?”

“Absolutely not.” But he was smiling. Nursey winked down at him.

Dex brought the subject back to Caitlin’s story eventually, and asked, “So was that how you realized you liked girls?”

“Pretty much,” Caitlin states. “Pretty stereotypical, the college girl experimenting story. For a hot minute I thought I might be lesbian, but then you came along,” she teased Chowder, kissing him on his cheek from the side. Chowder squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his hand into a fist a few times, smiling like the sun. 

“I still thought I was straight after kissing a boy,” Dex offers, and the group laughs, but Chowder’s face starts looking puzzled.

“Wait, you told me you liked David? Like right after you guys kissed?” The sunshine leaves Chowder's face momentarily, and Nursey doesn't like that at all. He starts to get a little concerned and sits up to look down at Dex, who is silent for a minute, staring at Chowder with an odd expression. Something like shock mixed with embarrassment? He stutters a bit.

“Chris… uh. Are you like… not okay with…” Dex trails off, and Derek looks up to find Caitlin just as confused as he is. Chowder still isn’t figuring out whatever Dex is hinting at. Everyone is supremely uncomprehending except for Dex it seems. “You never talked about it but I thought maybe… you just, uh. I don’t know. Did I do something wrong?” Dex continues. 

Chowder still looks confused for a few seconds, but then recognition crosses his face briefly and his eyebrows shoot up his forehead. It’s almost comical, except that Caitlin and Derek still have no idea what is going on and the mood is weird and tense, now.

“Valentine’s Day,” Chowder whispers. “Holy shit. I forgot.” There is a silence pressing on the group for all of three seconds. Then Dex shoots to an upright position, scaring the shit out of Derek and Caitlin.

“YOU FORGOT?” he yells. “You forgot. Holy shit. I thought you just felt weird about it or like didn’t want to talk about it, and I have been worried for _years_ that maybe you regretted that or that I did something wrong or hurt you and you’re telling me that all this time you just _didn’t remember?_ ” Dex rants, arms waving frantically. Chowder looks scared and is squeezing his hands into fists a little more frantically now, and Dex rushes to apologize. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled, I'm not mad. But you came out to me and Nurse like two days later!!! Did you just come to that conclusion without thinking about it?” And then Chowder relaxes slightly, breathing a sigh of relief before cracking up, rolling away from Cait’s legs and laughing himself into hysterics. Derek makes eye contact with Cait again.

“Um. Guys, what the fuck?” Cait finally asks. Derek nods with her. Chowder gets a hold on himself and sits up, still laughing but breathing calmer. 

“Dex and I made out in freshman year,” he states, and then he’s laughing again. Dex groans and falls back with an arm over his eyes, and Cait and Derek just sit there stunned.

“I can’t believe you forgot. I really thought that you had some problem with it,” Dex mutters. Chowder softens at that, rushing to reassure Dex this time.

“No! No, no, Dex, I don’t have a problem. I just genuinely forgot until just now.” Chris scoots over to Dex’s side and pokes him until he sits up and let’s Chowder hug him from the side. That’s when Caitlin starts laughing, and after the tension dissipates, Derek is laughing too. They all calm down a bit, and Dex turns to Derek, still wrapped in Chowder’s hug. 

“You totally thought I was being homophobic when Chris came out to us,” he accuses, but it’s not a mean dig. He's smiling. Nursey remembers and he feels a little ashamed, but it’s mostly funny now.

“You were being so weird about it!” he defends, laughing again. Dex is still smiling at him, and it's distracting. “I mean, what was I supposed to assume, that you were being awkward because you guys made out and he just didn’t remember it?” Dex laughs and finally returns Chowder’s hug.

“He came out to me and I was just thinking, okay, why does he look so nervous? Does he think I won’t accept this after he literally kissed me to find out he was bi?” Dex asks incredulously, and Chowder laughs again from his spot pressed into Dex’s chest.

Caitlin is almost in tears from laughing. “He literally called me hungover in the morning, and said he was bi, and I asked if something happened and he said ‘I don’t think so? I just think I’d still love you and want to have sex with you if you had a penis.’ Weirdest coming out that I’ve experienced, but I didn’t think anything of it.” She was laughing, but Chowder still spoke up, going nervous again.

“Oh shit. I cheated on you.” His eyes go wide again and he moves over to her side, grabbing her hands. “I am so sorry. Are you mad?”

“No!” she laughs again, and then brings one hand up to his cheek, holding it lightly. “I’m not mad, I promise. I definitely don’t think you’d ever cheat on me for real. I don’t think kissing Dex counts,” she concluded, throwing a wink at Dex and Nurse.

“If it makes you feel better, Chowder, I was totally the instigator. And I am sorry, I probably shouldn’t have done that," Dex says sheepishly. 

“If Caitlin’s not mad, I guess it’s okay. I agreed, didn’t I? It’s coming back in bits and pieces," he responds with a gentle smile.

“We were both drunk off our asses, though,” Dex says with a chuckle. “Maybe not the best excuse, but our decision making capabilities were not at their best.” Nursey laughs and pulls Dex back to his side.

Nursey decides to chirp him a bit. “You say you instigated, Poindexter?” Dex turns to look at him, and something sad brushes over his face briefly before he masks it.

“I uh… wanted to get over my ‘internalized prejudice’ or whatever I thought I had at the time. I thought kissing Chowder would help me stop being homophobic toward you,” he admits, going very red. “I don’t remember a lot of details, but Chowder was having his bi crisis, talking about kissing boys but sad because Cait wasn’t a boy he could kiss to find out, and I offered.”

“So you being prissy every time Nurse flirted with guys wasn’t actually homophobia?” Cait chirps gently, lightening the mood a little. Dex looks relieved, and Nurse snuggles him tighter to try and show he isn’t mad or bitter.

“It was definitely jealousy,” Dex admits, still blushing but smiling now. “I was so confused how I could be friends with Bitty, and kiss Chowder, and still not want Nursey to touch any boys or kiss them or flirt.”

“That’s kind of precious, though,” Chowder acknowledges. “I mean, now that you know better.” 

Everyone laughs, and Dex leans into Nursey’s chest even more. “Oh, for sure. But holy shit, Chowder. I really thought you just never wanted to talk about it. It’s been, what, more than two years! I’m not mad, I just can’t believe you didn’t remember.” Chowder laughs.

“And you still thought you were straight after that?” Cait asks incredulously. 

“Yep. I think I didn’t really view Chowder romantically or sexually at the time, since he was already with you and I didn’t want to mess with that at all. So I really did think I was just giving myself, like, exposure therapy.” Everyone laughs and Dex groans, the smile never dropping from his face. “Not that Chowder isn't attractive, but it just didn’t hit me that I could genuinely be into men until I started going to swim meets.” Now it’s Derek’s turn to groan, Caitlin laughing softly at his expense. He hadn’t known about David when it was happening, but looking back, he does get a little jealous thinking about it. 

It’s not that he’s upset Will figured himself out and had a good boyfriend, he just wishes he could’ve been that person. But who knows if they would have worked out if they’d started that early? Nurse knew his jealousy was irrational, and he doesn't actually wish things were different, but Dex seemed to notice his genuine discomfort masked by the humor. 

“I mean, David was fine but apparently the whole time we were dating he thought I had a crush on Nursey,” Dex admits. Chowder and Caitlin laugh, but Nurse hesitates.

“Really?” he asks. They had talked about past partners but Dex had never said this.

“Yeah. We ran into each other a few weeks after we broke up, and I think he saw you leaving Annie’s and he asked if I _finally_ had gotten with you.”

“Wait. This was sophomore year?” Nurse is baffled. He didn’t think they were… that close, back then. They certainly were doing okay before dibs flib, but if David thought Dex had a crush on him back then, that was different than them just doing better as friends.

“Yep. He said that even before he and I got together, I talked about you all the time. He thought I had a crush and just didn’t realize it. Guess he was right,” Dex says sweetly, leaning in to peck Derek’s lips. “And swimmers may be hot, but I think you’re hotter,” he teases. Dex holds eye contact for a second after pulling back, a silent check to see if Derek is okay. Derek smiles to show him, yes. He knows the jealousy is irrational and probably more a result of insecurity than anything else, but it does feel a little better to know this side of the story.

“Wow. What a date this has been,” Caitlin remarks, and they all laugh. It’s getting darker now, but no one makes moves to pack up. The night has been so fun and they're all relaxing now, and no one wants to break the spell. Dex settles back in his original position with his head on Nursey's thigh, and Nursey's hands in his hair and on his chest.

“I can’t believe I forgot I kissed Dex." Everyone laughs again with Chowder, but Nursey frowns after a moment.

“Wait. That means I’m the only one here who hasn’t kissed Chowder,” he pouts. Dex laughs, which reassures Derek that the joke was well-received. But then Cait gets a mischievous look on her face. Her and Chowder have some silent conversation, looking remarkably like Ransom and Holster when they do that, and then Chowder hops up to his knees, leans over, and pecks Nursey on the lips. Dex and Caitlin crack up, and Nursey is just shocked, his mouth dropping open as he stares at Chowder.

“Now we can all understand what a privilege it is to kiss Christopher Chow,” Caitlin declares. Chowder winks at him as he settles back into Caitlin’s arms, leaning his head back to receive a Spider-Man kiss that is just fucking adorable and more than a little fine worthy, and Nurse starts laughing with them all. Dex pulls Derek's hand off his chest momentarily to kiss his knuckles gently, and it hits Derek that he loves these people, so much more than he ever thought he could. He holds onto Dex tight, lays back, and lets their laughter wash over him like the gentle movement of the Pond below. The stars are coming out, but none of them are ready to end the night yet. Nursey thinks that’s just fine.


	2. The STD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that episode of Brooklyn 99 where Charles gives everyone STD's?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings or anything for this! In case you haven't read Things Are Chill, I put one little contextual detail in the end notes. I don't wanna spoil/suggest anything for those who have already read, but I think you can still enjoy this even if you aren't in that group, so take a look if you need it! This takes place in Dex's senior year, at an unspecified time probably around mid- late fall semester.

Dex is mixing up some muffin batter when Ford and Whiskey walk into the haus carrying a small stack of mail. 

“Is the newsletter in there?” Dex asks. Despite maybe not being the closest with them while they were here, the newsletter from Ollie and Wicks has become a highlight of every month by now, especially since they revealed which was truly Ollie and Wicks. 

Apparently they had been fucking with everybody and switching it up for four years after Shitty mixed them up in the very first practice of their freshman year. Dex thinks they’re telling the truth now… but either way, it’s all in good fun. Plus, since they eloped, they’re having a big party with a real wedding reception this coming summer and everyone is invited. So Dex won’t be the one to call them out.

“Yeah, and there’s also something that looks like a bill addressed to someone named Byron? And a card from Ransom and Holster,” Whiskey answers, dipping a finger into Dex’s batter. Dex smacks his hand gently but Whiskey only smiles and moves away with his dollop of batter. 

“Who is Byron?” Dex wonders.

“Shitty,” Ford answers immediately. She gives Dex a funny look. “Think we should open it for him or just forward it?”

“Shitty’s name is _Byron_?” 

“Byron _Sterling_ ,” Ford amends, smiling. 

“B.S. Knight,” Whiskey murmurs incredulously. “He seemed so cool. Kinda wish I could’ve played with him.”

“He was really cool,” Dex agrees while finishing up portioning the muffins into two pans. “I can’t believe I didn’t know his name was Byron Sterling. But uh, he does technically own the haus? So I don’t know if we should open the thing or not if it’s a bill. I can text him as soon as I finish this.”

“I got it, Dex, no worries,” Ford says, already typing away. Even though Shitty graduated a couple years before she became manager, Ford keeps in touch with recent alumni, at the very least to announce invites for games and kegsters. She is scary connected, sometimes. Dex thinks she is the only one with Johnson’s actual cell phone number, the goalie from Bitty’s freshman year. 

They set aside Shitty’s letter until they hear back, and open Ollie and Wick’s latest page to put on the fridge. The muffins go in the oven and Dex sits down at the table with Ford and Whiskey to look at Ransom and Holster’s letter. It’s in a plain red envelope, neatly addressed with handwriting that looks like Lardo’s. The recipient just says “Residents of the Haus.”

“Weird,” Dex mumbles, and he tears it open.

Ford gasps. “Oh my god.”

“They’re together?!” Whiskey exclaims.

“They fucking did it,” Dex whispers.

Sitting in front of them on the table is a save-the-date.

Holy shit. _Holy shit!_ Dex feels light as air. Ransom never said anything about this! He didn’t even mention proposing, or getting proposed to. Quick as lighting Dex pulls out his phone to call Ransom. He puts it on speaker in between the three at the table.

“DEX!” comes Ransom’s answer, and he is immediately accosted with three loud shouts of _“What the hell, Rans!”_ Joyful laughter comes from the other end.

“So you guys got the card?”

“Yes! Holy shit, Rans. When did this happen?” Dex asks. “Whiskey and Ford are with me,” he adds.

“Well, I had a ring. I bought one like, two weeks after our first date,” Rans said sheepishly. 

“Oh my god,” Ford says again, practically swooning.

“You had a ring… but?” Whiskey prompts.

“Well, I’ve just been carrying it around. I wanted to find the right time, you know? But, um, last week, Holtzy beat me to it.” They all laugh and the joy is overwhelming.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Dex almost yells. “How did he ask? Did he have a ring too? Did you give him yours?”

“Give him some time to answer, bro,” Whiskey teases Dex.

“Yeah, Dexy, I thought Nursey was working on your _chill_ ,” Rans chirps, and continues. “But anyway, uh, we didn’t say anything right away because it was just like, our own little bubble for a bit. The haus was the first place we sent a letter. We’re gonna have real invitations soon, but we wanted to tell the team first. And we kinda thought it would be fun to send you guys a letter,” he pauses to laugh, “and we were right, this is fun! But for real, Dex, we wanna have dinner with you and Nursey and Chowder soon and like, tell you in person. Anyway, uh…” he trails off, trying to remember the next question. 

“How did he ask?” Ford refocuses them. 

“Oh! Yeah. Holy shit. It was probably the best day of my life. So like, we both took that Friday off work to have a long weekend, just for fun, and he drove us to the beach a little out of town. It was too cold to swim but we just hung out and packed a lunch and it was so much fun. And then out of nowhere, he’s on one knee. And Lardo and Shitty were behind us taking pictures.”

“Did you cry?” Dex chirps.

“Absolutely. And then he cried too, when I pulled out my ring, so we were even.” Everybody laughs again. “I’m gonna marry him. Oh my god.”

“This happened last week? And you set a date already?” Whiskey asks, still smiling.

“We thought about it, and we don’t want anything fancy that requires tons of advance reservations or shitloads of money. So we just picked a Saturday that most everyone should be able to come to. We checked Samwell and Falconers schedules, too. It will basically be a short ceremony and then a romantic kegster, anyway,” Rans said, practically giggling. 

“That sounds awesome,” Whiskey assures him.

“Yeah, we figured low pressure was best, and then we don’t have to worry about having a big invite list or whatever. Like the scones can come, even though we didn’t play with them. If they want. And like, the people who were upperclassmen above us, too.”

“You guys have really thought this out, huh?” Dex chirps.

“Dex, we spent the next two hours on the beach that day planning,” Rans admits confidently. The group laughs again.

“You guys are perfect together,” Ford affirms, and Dex and Whiskey voice their agreement, too. 

“I just… I’m sure this seems fast. I mean, Bitty and Jack got engaged months ago and haven’t set a date. But, I’m just so sure. And so is he. And everyone moves at their own pace. I think we’ve known for a long time, even before we got together, you know?”

“Yeah,” comes Whiskey’s quiet voice first, earning him inquisitive looks from Ford and Dex, but maybe now isn’t the time to address that, Dex thinks.

“Yeah,” Rans agrees. “I just, love him. So much. I don’t ever want to have a life without him,” he says with a dreamy lilt in his voice. Dex rolls his eyes and smiles.

“Those sound like fine-worthy words, there, Rans,” he chirps. “You’re swooning.”

“Oh! Flip over the card,” Rans says. Without waiting for a response, he continues to go on and on about how much he loves Holster. Whiskey reaches out and flips the card over, and everyone interrupts Ransom’s rambling to laugh.

There’s a five dollar bill taped to the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The context if you haven't read the earlier parts in the series: Rans and Holtz go on a date at the end of Dex's sophomore year. They do not officially get together in his junior year, but things have shifted between them. There is no official news of them in my canon throughout Dex's junior year, but it can be assumed Dex, the Frogs, and the Samwell alumni gang found out Holsom really officially started dating in the summer before the Frogs' senior year. I'll probably make that reveal official canon in a different one shot!


	3. A Cuddling Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dex has an overwhelming day, and Nursey's there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again reminding you that as far as real/names and hockey nicknames go, I am indeed annoyingly inconsistent and I hope you enjoy this anyway! This takes place mid-late spring semester of their senior year, a few weeks before Easter. 
> 
> This might be one that actually needs context of the original stories, but just in case you're not coming from there: in my canon for this series, when Dex comes out his family isn't hateful about it, but they think that "loving him" means helping him be straight and they sort of "soft-kicked" him out, or they manipulated it like it was his choice but in order to stay he had to accept their help. It makes way more sense if you read the other works in this series, but this note should help just enough for now!

Nursey could tell something was wrong as soon as he walked in. His first clue was that Dex wasn’t in the kitchen, despite mentioning this morning that they were running low on muffins. The second clue was that Dex’s backpack was in a kitchen chair. Nursey already knew Dex was in the haus, so that meant he was upstairs, not cooking or doing homework on a Tuesday afternoon.

The final clue was less of a clue and more of a literal notification; he ran into Whiskey in the hall on his way to the stairs.

“Uh, Nurse?” he asked when he saw Derek. “Just a heads up, but Dex seems weird. I tried checking on him but he just said he was fine, but uh...” Nurse knew Whiskey wasn’t the most outwardly emotional person, but he and Dex had grown a lot tighter this year. Some people might think Whiskey was passing the baton or brushing it off, but Nurse knew that his concern was real and it was heartwarming that he was worried for Dex. 

He smiled and replied, “Thanks, Whiskey. I’ll go see what’s up,” patting Whiskey on the shoulder and moving to pass him.

“I’ll make those muffins he talked about this morning, yeah?” Whiskey said. Derek turned around. Huh. Whiskey had been getting more involved with the team lately, and even hung out with Dex in the kitchen sometimes. But looking at the tight set of his jaw and shoulders, it made Derek think that this surprising offer was actually a sign that Whiskey was more worried about Dex that he was letting on. Still, Derek felt the need to reassure him.

“Yeah, that would be super cool of you,” he affirmed with a smile. Whiskey was still tense as all get out, but he smiled too and left for the kitchen. Nurse headed upstairs, heart pounding as he got closer to the room he shared with Dex. 

“Babe?” he called quietly as he slowly opened the door. Nothing looked bad right away, but then he saw the lump of Dex under the blankets in Derek’s bed, the bottom bunk. The overhead light wasn't on, but plenty of light streamed in from the window. 

“Hey,” Dex responded barely above a whisper. He was on his side, facing the wall, with the blankets pulled up to his ears.

“Did something happen?” Nurse toed off his shoes and went to the dresser to grab some pajama pants and change out of his jeans. Sure, it was only three in the afternoon, but they had already practiced this morning and he didn’t think he’d be going out again today.

Dex didn’t respond, and Derek didn’t push. When he was changed, he crawled in with Will, who wasn’t wearing a shirt but had on Nurse’s own fleecy pajama pants. Dex made fun of them for being so fuzzy and polka-dotted, but they were so soft and comfortable that he occasionally stole them. 

He went slowly, so Will could push him away if he needed to. Will didn’t. Nurse wrapped his right arm around Will’s waist and slid the other between his shoulder and the pillow. Dex scootched further back, as if he could get closer to Nurse. Derek squeezed him gently and didn’t say anything, knowing this was one of those times that Will had to initiate if he wanted to talk about it. Eventually, he did.

“A lot happened, actually.” Derek just hummed to show he was listening, but focused mostly on touching Dex. 

Will, despite what he would have you think, did enjoy physical contact. The longer they had been friends with Chowder, the more he realized that Dex didn’t just tolerate Chowder’s physical affection, but was practically starved for it. When the two of them started dating, Derek was actually a little hesitant to get too cuddly outside of sex, because for the first two years he knew him, Dex was not generally a very physical person. At least, not with Nurse. 

Dex finally called him on it, asking if he was afraid to touch him. They talked it out and Will admitted he actually loved casual touching, just not all the time. And he would tell Derek if it wasn’t a good time. He wasn’t telling Derek now, so he held on and tried to put as much comfort into his contact as possible.

Will kept talking. “My mom texted. She wants me to visit since we have the weekend off for Easter this year.” Nurse bent the arm under Dex’s head to come up and pet his hair. When he threaded his fingers through it the first time, Will sighed and his shoulders relaxed. 

“Did she say… anything else?” Derek prompted gently. He let his leg slip between Dex’s under the covers.

“Nope. I haven’t responded yet. I just…” he trails off, and Derek moves his lips to the back of Dex’s shoulder, just pressing. He gives Will a second to form whatever thought he’s having. 

“I don’t know if this is an olive branch. Like maybe she actually just misses me and is willing to have me back as I am. But also it could be her trying to get me back so I’ll be converted or whatever. I dunno. I don’t know what I should do.”

“You don’t have to know,” Derek murmured into Dex’s skin. He feels Dex nod where his hand rests on Dex’s head.

“I got an offer from the Falconers today,” he said, changing the subject. Nurse let the mom conversation slide and tried to tamp down the insane enthusiasm he was feeling now.

“Holy shit, babe!” He couldn’t help but get a little excited, sue him. But he kept up his calm hair petting, and moved his fingers gently where they rested in the middle of Dex’s chest. “That’s amazing. I’m so proud of you.” He leaned up to kiss Dex on the cheek, and noticed tear tracks. He kissed him anyway, but when he laid his head back, he squeezed Dex tighter.

“Are you not excited about that?” he asked tentatively.

“It’s just overwhelming. I mean, they’re the third team, and they gave the best offer. And playing with Jack again would be amazing,” he said. The words were right, but the tone made it sound like every syllable was costing him a great effort. 

“And Tater,” Derek teased. “Rans would be so jealous.” Dex chuckled, which brought a little lightness back in the room. 

“You got that job offer in Boston.” Dex said. And yeah, last night Nurse recieved an email about an open editing position at a partner company for the one he interned at in the summers. It wasn’t necessarily writing, but it would give him a leg up in the industry and the job was pretty sweet. Reasonable hours and expectations with a decent salary and benefits, which was a rarity in the editing field. 

“Boston is pretty close to Providence. I could commute,” Nurse said casually. He hadn’t really thought of something else. He knew Dex wanted to go pro. He also knew that after seeing Jack’s experience with the Falconers, that was Dex’s top choice team, even if it wasn’t the one he normally rooted for until Jack.

“You-” Dex cut himself off, an odd choking noise coming from his throat. Nurse frowned and grabbed Will’s hand where it rested on the mattress, threading their fingers together and bringing it up to where Nurse’s hand previously was on Will’s chest.

“I what?” His voice was almost a whisper, but not accusatory. Whatever Will had to say was probably not as scary as he was feeling, so he tried not to let the fear seep into his tone. He was as scared as any senior, about things changing after graduation. And it wasn’t that far away. But Derek knew what he wanted; to stay with Will, at whatever cost. And, as a secondary but almost equally important desire, to stay near Chowder and Caitlin. 

“I couldn’t ask you to do that, Nurse. They’re fifty miles apart,” Dex responded, voice stuttering a bit. It sounded like he was holding back sobs.

“So we get our own places, or find one in the middle, right?” 

“But BU offered me that assistant coach position. Harvard, too.” Nurse could feel Dex’s pounding heartbeat on the side of his hand, and his fingers squeezed tighter. He kept up the hair petting, but now let his toe drag back and forth across Dex’s ankle too. 

“First of all, Shitty might actually kill you if you coached for Harvard,” Nursey tried for humor, and he thinks Dex smiled at least. He couldn’t see his face, but his cheek moved. “Harvard sucks,” Nurse continued. “And if you want to coach, then hell yeah, BU might be pretty cool. But I thought you wanted to play in the NHL the most? And if that’s not what you want, it’s fine, I’m with you no matter what. Got your back. But…” Nurse paused, thinking about his own anxieties and how Dex’s might be different or the same. “You don’t have to be scared of picking what you want. It isn’t going to change what I want or how we love each other. You know that, right?”

“What is it that you want, Nurse?” Dex whispered.

“To be with you,” he answered honestly, without even thinking about it. Will gasped a short and ragged breath. He was probably crying again. Nurse kissed Will’s shoulder again and put more pressure into his embrace. He kept talking. “I want my own career, too. But I don’t think that has to come as an either-or type of thing. I love you, and I want to be with you. I can do both, and I will. But you, sir, are the first priority.”

“I shouldn’t be,” Dex mumbled, leaning away from Nurse for the first time. Derek took a second to consider whether it was better to let Dex create space, or push for the contact. Derek’s hand had fallen out of his hair when Dex moved, but he still held on to the one at his chest. There were only a couple inches of space between them now. Derek took a chance.

“Will? Can you roll over?” There was only silence, the small shake of Will’s shoulders, which had tensed back up in the last few minutes. A sniff gave him away after a few seconds. “Please, babe?” Will finally did, keeping his eyes shut. But Derek could see the tear tracks.

“Look. We already know we aren’t Rans and Holster, or Bitty and Jack,” Derek starts. They had talked about this, and agreed that even though it seemed like all their friends had other ideas, the two of them truly needed time to feel secure in their relationship. Their love was powerful and passionate, but they still had moments of conflict and both knew that taking it slow was the best path for them. “I’m not going to give up my career  _ for _ you. I just don’t think I have to choose, you know? And you shouldn’t feel that way, either. You don’t have to choose. If you’re willing to try and make it work, whatever happens, then I want to try and make it work. If not, well…” Derek felt himself getting choked up as he trailed off, but Dex was quick to jump in. 

With his eyes still shut, he whispered quickly, “Of course I’m willing.”

“Good,” Derek said with a smile and an exhale. “So what’s all this about? Do you think we can’t make it work? Are you changing your mind about signing?”

“No, I just…” This was another time where Derek knew he had to let Will come to his words in his own time. In the silence, he readjusted them both. He wrapped his arms around Dex, putting him mostly on his back so his head fell on the pillow right between Derek’s neck and shoulder. He let their ankles cross and his own hip slip under Dex just a little bit, so he was supported at his angle and felt pressure all the way down. His hand on Dex’s arm moved up and down, slowly, and his lips touched Dex’s hair. 

“It’s overwhelming.” He said it again, just like earlier. His voice shook, and Derek’s heart broke a little more. “I just don’t know how I’m supposed to know what the right decisions are. I want to be with you. I want us to live together. But maybe we should take it slower than that. I mean, we live together now, but with a ton of other people. But if we did live apart, what if that’s no good for us? I might be playing hockey, which will keep me away a lot, and you’ll be busy too and I don’t want to put extra stress on you. And if I choose coaching we could be in the same city, but then I would always wonder what I could’ve…”

“I totally respect whatever decision you make, Dexy, but I think you know what it should be,” Derek murmured. “You’ll always look back with regret or resentment or just sadness if you don’t take this shot.”

“Not if I did it for you,” Dex protests.

“You might not resent me,” Derek allows. “But you’ll resent yourself. For not trying, or for being scared. Not that you can’t be scared, but that’s just what I think, based on knowing you.” 

“You’re probably right,” Dex admits.

“I’m telling Chowder you said I was right,” Derek chirps, admiring the smile that ever so slightly appears on Dex’s face. His eyes are still shut, and tear tracks still show on his cheeks.

“I said  _ probably _ ,” Will corrects, still smiling. “I feel silly. Like, I know what I’m going to choose. But everything just sort of piled on me today,” he explains, turning a little and nuzzling into Derek’s neck, nose pressed right above his collar bone. “I just… didn’t expect to have so many choices. And these are only the hockey choices. I still have a few, like, normal jobs to consider. That programming place in Boston has like four positions I could apply for, and the place from New York made me an offer already.”

“Dexy, you’ll still have a degree down the road if you want to do that stuff.”

“You’re right,” Dex says, grimacing. But he relaxes more in Derek’s arms. “And with my mom texting… it just all hit me at once. And, I know I don’t have to be or that it’s normal or whatever, but I’m terrified of graduating. I’m scared of… messing things up for you, or not being with Chowder and Caitlin, or not handling adulthood or whatever. I know I want to be with you. I’m just scared of the change. And it all was piling up and my mom was just…”

“The straw that broke the camel’s back?” Nurse finishes for him, earning a chuckle from Dex.

“Exactly.” He was far more relaxed now, and Derek leaned down to kiss his cheeks. Multiple times. It was salty, but it made Dex smile, and after the tenth kiss, he opened his eyes. They were red and bright as he looked up at Derek.

“Sounds like you’ve had a rough afternoon, huh?" Nurse asked with a kiss to Dex's nose. He scrunches it adorably.

“Ch’yeah,” he puffs, going back to his nuzzling. His knee came up above Derek’s legs to wrap around him, probably looking like a koala from above. Derek held him tight and leaned his cheek on top of Dex’s head. 

“If you want to- and we can stop talking about this for now, it's still a couple weeks away, just tell me to stop -but, I could come with you at Easter. It's not like I have a holiday then, my family wouldn't mind. And I don’t want to like, freak your family out more. But if you want, that might be a good way to see if it’s really an olive branch? And if it’s not, then I’d be there for you, and we could leave. Go back to mine, or come back here, or fuck off to the beach or go camping or something up in Maine. Just… if you want me there, I’ve got your back,” Derek finishes with another kiss to Dex’s hair. Dex’s arm squeezes around his chest, and he kisses Derek’s chest. It was silent for a few moments.

Finally, Dex spoke. “I think you’d die if I tried to take you camping,” he chirped weakly. 

“I’ll have you know I’m perfectly capable of sleeping on the ground,” Nurse asserts with good humor. He pulls another laugh from Will.

“Maybe, but the bugs and dirt might get you.”

“You’re probably right,” Derek admits with a smile. Dex smirks into his chest. “But I’d still like to try some day. I bet I could write some good nature-y poems. And you like camping, so.” Dex hummed below him, the vibrations hitting his chest making Derek feel significantly better than he did upon coming in and seeing Will under the covers. 

“I think… that’d be good. You coming with me. If it doesn’t work, we’ll go camping.”

“And if it does work, you’ll take me camping another time, right?” Dex laughs, louder now. 

“Of course, Nursey. I’ll take you anywhere you want.” Nursey’s heart flutters and Dex squeezes him tighter again. Then, Dex slides right on top of him and lays head down in the middle of his chest. Nurse let’s out a big  _ oof _ but adjusts to the weight, finding a comfortable breathing pattern and bringing his arms around Will’s waist, Will’s legs falling easily between Derek’s.

“Need. Oxygen. Dexy,” he chirps, totally playing up the drama of it. Dex laughs, which actually does make it a little harder to breath for a moment with all the motion, but he calms quickly. 

“I need this. You’ll live,” Dex mumbles, still pressing a smile into Derek’s chest.

“I love you,” Derek says, kissing the top of Will’s head again.

“I love you,” Will returns, breathing slowly and deeply. Nursey matches him. They hold each other tightly for a while. Eventually Derek drifts off, not quite sleeping deeply but definitely in that in-between state. The light from the window fades, and their room is dark since Derek hadn’t turned on the lights when he came in. They snuggle all afternoon and in his semi-conscious state, Derek thinks or dreams that Dex is relaxed. He hopes he is right. Even if he isn’t, they’ll work through it. 

Eventually they’ve shifted into Dex spooning Nurse, still lumbering in the halfway asleep state, when there is a hesitant knock at the door. It isn’t shut all the way, just cracked, so Whiskey gently pushes it open. 

“Uh, Dex? You okay?” Whiskey’s voice is small and a little shaky. He really is worried. 

“Hm?” Dex takes a second to become fully conscious, gently pushing himself up without jostling Derek. But Derek’s awake now, anyway. “Oh. Yeah, I’m okay. Sorry about early,” he explains.

“Don’t… I mean, you don’t have to be sorry. I just, um. Was, worried.” Nursey smiles. It’s kinda cute. Once upon a time, Whiskey would barely enter the haus unless Tango dragged him in. Bitty was right, that he would become more and more important to the team as time went on. Living here has not only done Whiskey a world of good, but he’s good for everyone else, too.

“Thanks, Connor,” Dex says, serious and kind. He smartly doesn’t say that Whiskey shouldn’t worry or anything like that. Whiskey, though confident as hell on the ice, probably wouldn’t take that the right way. “I had a bit of an overwhelming day. Thanks for trying to check in earlier, too.”

“Course, man,” Whiskey responds. “Um, I saved you guys some muffins. Hid them in the sriracha cabinet, hopefully away from Louis and Hops. Whenever you want them,” he finished awkwardly. His smile was no less awkward, but the tension from earlier was gone, Derek noticed. With that he backed out, and Nursey felt a rush of affection for him. He liked that Whisk was so concerned about Will. The new freshmen and the sophomores all looked up to Will and thought he was incredible, but sometimes it was nice to know that someone recognized the not-so-good moments and felt secure enough to show that concern. 

“Whiskey made muffins?” Dex asks incredulously. Derek laughs. 

“I was surprised, too. When I came in he was really worried about you. I think he wanted to do it so you wouldn’t stress about it.” Nurse smiles and leans over onto Dex. They’re both sitting up now, and Dex’s arms automatically surround him.

Dex hums inquisitively. Then, with perfect timing, his stomach grumbles loudly. Nurse pulls back to look at him accusingly. Dex knows what he’s asking even without him saying it.

“I may have… forgotten to get lunch today,” he admits sheepishly. Derek sighs dramatically and climbs up, never letting go of Will’s hand. 

“Come on, let’s go get our muffins and get fined for cuddling on the couch,” he instructs, exaggerating how exasperated he is, but he can’t keep the smile off his face. Dex pulls his hand in and hugs him again, laughing gently. They eventually break apart and walk down hand in hand. Everything is gonna be okay, but Nurse won’t stop touching Dex until he’s told to. 

Will seems glad for it, and doesn’t stop smiling, not even when Tango loudly shouts for fines when he walks in to find them laying together on the couch. Whiskey laughs a little too loudly at Tango. They four of them hang out in the living room, a hockey game on in the background while they chat, Whiskey allowing Tango to obnoxiously drape himself over Whiskey's lap in their shared armchair, an oversized puffy thing that Bully found at a yard sale and begged Dex to pick up with his truck. Whiskey's totally blushing but Nursey decides to have mercy and not say anything. They remind him a little bit of him and Dex, from before. But instead of verbal teasing and fighting, they're all obnoxious touching from Tango and exasperated sighs from Whisk. They'll get there eventually, Nursey thinks.

Louis and Bully come in eventually, sitting on the floor near Whiskey and Tango's chair and armed with homework, and Ford joins too, sitting on the floor and leaning against the couch around Dex's hip. Everyone else is out and about, or says hello when they walk in, but it's late so some of the guys are going to bed. The living room group will probably go to bed, soon. But for now, Nursey’s back is pressed to Dex’s chest where he sits between Dex’s legs, bent at the knee so Nursey can use his thighs as arm rests. The rumbling of Dex’s chest as he laughs and chats with their friends makes Nursey feel lighter than he has been all day, and he thinks Dex feels lighter, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos! Feel free to share this or the other works in the series to your tumblr if you want, too. I try to reply to everything!


End file.
